A security device may be positioned between a user device and a server device (e.g., a server device associated with a web site). The security device may be configured to detect (e.g., using uniform resource locator (URL) reputations, blacklists, anti-virus scanning, anti-malware techniques, etc.) malicious objects (e.g., a Trojan, a worm, a spyware program, etc.), provided by the server device, and/or may be configured to prevent the malicious objects from being received by the user device.